


Novelización de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang

by calhan19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhan19/pseuds/calhan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voy a intentar novelizar la serie desde el punto de vista de todos los personajes, con libertad para la invención, aunque me contendré respecto a lo de crear personajes nuevos. ¡Espero que lo paséis bien leyéndola!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelización de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang

I

KATARA

Más allá de la Bahía y de las Nueve Tribus, más allá de la estéril y desértica tundra y de las desnudas y altísimas sierras cubiertas de gruesa nieve virgen, hay un lago. Los sabios dicen que es el lago de agua dulce más antiguo del mundo y que en su interior atesora, helada desde hace miles de años, el agua más limpia y pura de todo el Polo. Dicen que antes de que nuestros antepasados llegaran a esta tierra, antes de que nuestro pueblo aprendiera el Dominio y antes incluso de que el primer Avatar pisara el mundo, ese lago ya estaba allí. Está congelado nueve meses al año y entre el segundo y el tercer mes de invierno, sucede una cosa extraordinaria y mágica: el hielo se vuelve azul. No es, sin embargo, la clase de azul que uno se espera encontrar por aquí: no tiene la tonalidad leve y nubosa del azul del cielo, ni tampoco es el azul oscuro del mar ni el azul turquesa propio de los rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las rendijas de los iglús hechos deprisa y corriendo. Y aunque al menos una vez al año aparece una tejedora que dice haber conseguido el tinte que emula ese color, nadie nunca ha conseguido encontrarlo en otro lugar que no sea en el que le corresponde, es decir, en el Lago del Hielo Azul, en cuya orilla se encuentra la Aldea de los Maestros Hielo, donde los maestros más habilidosos de las Nueve Tribus se encargan de extraer el hielo del lago. Con él, los Maestros acuñaban la moneda de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, y modelaban estatuillas, lanzas y vasijas decorativas tan finas que parecía que se fueran a romper por el mero hecho de pasar por su lado. Cuando llega el verano, y durante tres meses la superficie del lago se derrite, se puede observar, muy al fondo y a través del agua, una gran bola de hielo, el corazón del lago, el refugio irreductible del invierno. Los sabios cuentan que allí se encuentra la morada de Akkua, el espíritu del lago, protector de todos los que moran bajo las auroras del Polo Sur.

Una vez al año, cuando el lago se vuelve azul, las Nueve Tribus se reunían en la Aldea de los Maestros Hielo, un lugar cercado por un estricto círculo de neutralidad que hacía que todos dejasen de lado por unos días las riñas y los conflictos entre tribus. Allí extraían los Maestros el hielo azul, en presencia de toda la Tribu. Por la noche se celebraba un gran banquete, donde todas las tribus presentaban sus platos más exquisitos (o todo lo exquisitos que puedan estar teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en el Polo Sur). Había canciones, música y algo que podría confundirse con un baile, pero que era en realidad una feroz competición entre tribus por ofrecer el mejor espectáculo. La última vez que acudí yo tenía nueve años, mi hermano diez y mi propia tribu era muchísimo más numerosa. Y si hay algo que recuerdo es a los maestros agitando los brazos y volteando la cabeza al esgrimir la fuerza de nuestro elemento como si de una parte de sus cuerpos se tratase, con calma, seguridad e incluso diversión. Recuerdo que del lago apareció una cascada de brillante hielo azul, que fue depositada en los grandes contenedores rituales al son de los cánticos de la Tribu. Recuerdo que pensé, con una curiosa sensación de alienación, que yo, Katara, estaba destinada a ser uno de ellos. Era (soy) una de las pocas personas que aún quedaban con el don del Dominio, aparte de Arala, mi maestra, y el Maestro Hielo de mi tribu, que murió poco después de este episodio. Entre mi madre y mi hermano, sentada en nuestra alfombra, erguida y maravillada, vi cómo los Maestros resquebrajaban el hielo con movimientos simples y elegantes y cómo pequeñas gotitas azules se quedaban suspendidas en el cielo, reflejando los destellos del sol. Era el espectáculo más bello del mundo.   
Entonces se inauguraba la temporada de navegación. Según parece el hielo azul es un bien muy preciado en las tierras nórdicas, porque siempre venían multitud de comerciantes con sus navíos para conseguir un poco del codiciado material. Para ello, hacían escala en cada una de las Nueve Tribus antes de adentrarse en el Polo y volver con unas cuantas monedas de hielo azul. Yo formo parte de la Sexta Tribu, la más septentrional y la más aislada, debido sobre todo a la desafortunada decisión de mis antepasados de instalarse en el extremo de una cala de hielo de dificilísimo acceso.   
Ah, los mercaderes... Para nosotros, los niños, ver sus velas desde el horizonte era equiparable a las festividades de Año Nuevo, puede que más emocionante incluso. Recuerdo que mientras sospesaban con ojo crítico los productos que mis padres les ofrecían solían contarnos a mi hermano y a mí historias del Reino de la Tierra, de Ba Sing Se y de Ciudad Ígnea, de los Templos del Aire y del desierto de Sei Wong… Miles de maravillas que anhelaban ser descubiertas más allá del mar.  
Mis padres, en cambio, siempre esperaban ese encuentro con una mezcla de anhelo y aprensión, pues la supervivencia nunca estaba del todo garantizada sin muchos de los materiales que los mercaderes vendían, y que eran imposibles conseguir en cualquier otro sitio del Polo: verdura, madera para el fuego, cuerda, hierro... Una vez hasta nos regalaron especias, que mi madre espolvoreó sobre la carne de foca aquella noche y que luego nos dejó a todos bebiendo agua durante horas seguidas. Se les había olvidado mencionar que eran especias ígneas, y aquí, sinceramente, lo picante no es nada habitual.   
Hoy no echo nada en falta esos sabores, por cierto. No porque no me gustaran (aunque mi hermano tenía la desagradable costumbre que llenarme la almohada con esas especias) sino porque me recuerdan todo lo que he perdido.   
Hace cien años, el Señor del Fuego Sozin empezó una terrible guerra contra las demás naciones con el sencillo deseo de apoderarse del mundo entero. Durante un siglo entero mi gente ha vivido temiendo la Nieve Negra, que es como llamamos a las columnas de humo que salen de los barcos de la Armada del Fuego. Normalmente se limitaban a hacer dos o tres incursiones al año para saquearnos, llevarse a los Maestros y de paso humillarnos haciéndonos besar la insignia de la Nación del Fuego. Eran, sin embargo, expediciones pequeñas, de diez o veinte soldados, pues la Tribu ya había sido derrotada muchos años antes de que yo naciera. Eso no las hacía menos aterrorizantes, desde luego. Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos tenido miedo de Naufragio, el gran buque de la Armada que aún está escorado en un glaciar, símbolo de la ocupación ígnea del Polo Sur. A los niños nos tienen prohibido ir allí, y los mayores suelen usarlo para maldecir en su nombre. La malograda insignia de la Nación del Fuego aún está izada orgullosa en el mástil, pues nadie se ha atrevido a bajarla.   
Hoy la guerra aún no ha acabado, y es por eso que, cuando tenía diez años, vino toda una flota a la Bahía, pues los minerólogos ígneos habían encontrado un yacimiento de hierro y pretendían usarnos como mano de obra esclava para explotarlo. Echaron por tierra las provisiones, pisotearon las medicinas y derritieron el hielo del muro con su fuego destructor. Y mataron a mi madre. Al final, todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas. Los minerólogos descubrieron que lo que en realidad habían encontrado era una gruta marina que pasaba por debajo de los icebergs, de escaso valor estratégico para nadie, excepto tal vez para los peces. De modo que levantaron las compuertas de sus barcos y volvieron por donde habían venido.  
Lo que vino después, desde luego, no fue mucho mejor. Los niños morían de hambre, los adultos enfermaban y muchas familias huían a la tundra, a vivir de la caza nómada, con miedo al mar y a lo que pudiera venir. La ruta del hielo azul se interrumpió por las batallas navales, de modo que dejaron de venir los mercaderes y perdimos el contacto con la Tribu hermana del norte. Con las otras ocho tribus… bien, decidimos empezar a espabilarnos por nuestra cuenta, pues cada día llegaban noticias de nuevos ataques por todo el Polo. Todo lo que conocía se desmoronaba delante de mis ojos. Años más tarde, mi padre y el resto de hombres que quedaban en la Tribu marcharon para ayudar en la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego. Sólo quedamos unas cuantas mujeres, sus hijos y los ancianos, incluida la Gran-Gran, mi abuela y chamana de la Tribu. La Aldea de los Maestros Hielo está vacía y ya no nos reunimos cada año. Estuvimos rezando día y noche a Akkua para que nos ayudara, pero hizo oídos sordos a nuestras plegarias. Reconstruimos el poblado lo mejor que supimos. Ahora sólo hay un iglú y varias tiendas de pieles lo acompañan. Hay un ridículo muro que las rodea y una ridícula torre de defensa con la bandera de la Tribu del Agua en su extremo. Cada día, oteamos con miedo el horizonte, temiendo ver a la Nieve Negra asomar su augurio de muerte.   
Pero yo aún tengo esperanza. La Gran-Gran siempre me contaba, cuando me despertaba llorando en medio de la noche por alguna pesadilla, la historia del avatar. Él es la reencarnación del espíritu del mundo, el que se encarga de mantener un equilibrio entre las naciones. Sigue un ciclo: agua, tierra, fuego, aire. El último avatar debía de ser un maestro aire. Pero al inicio de la guerra, Sozin decidió exterminar a toda la raza de los Nómadas del Aire, para evitar la próxima reencarnación y así romper el ciclo. Mi abuela me dice siempre que siente en los huesos que el avatar está vivo, en algún sitio, escondido, esperando el momento idóneo para aparecer. Y yo creo en ella. ¿Qué más nos queda, excepto la esperanza?

Estoy en una de las pocas canoas que nos quedan, de madera de aveto, bendecida con los símbolos de la luna y el océano. Noto a Sokka a mi lado. Su respiración es pausada, pero tiene sus músculos en tensión. Muy lentamente, levanta la lanza de colmillo de morsa dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal al desventurado pez que habrá visto. Estamos en la Bahía, a un día de distancia de la aldea, intentando pescar. El invierno se nos echa encima y los víveres ya escasean. Apenas quedan bayas ni raíces de arbusto ártico, y las flores de escarcha se están marchitando a una velocidad alarmante. Pero hay algo positivo. En esta época, tenemos las noches blancas, de modo que apenas tenemos cinco o seis horas sin luz. Por eso Sokka y yo nos hemos levantado bien temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día. Él ha remoloneado y se ha quejado ante la opción de aceptar a una mujer en la expedición, a pesar de que esa mujer sea la que le lava y cose la ropa y la que le limpia el iglú y le prepara la comida. A veces es tan desconsiderado conmigo que me entran ganas de plasmarle una bofetada en su rostro. Me vuelvo hacia él y le miro.  
Sokka apenas tiene quince meses más que yo, pero aun así siempre ha mostrado un complejo de hermano mayor sabelotodo bastante insoportable. Sé, sin embargo, que en el fondo es un buen chico, y sobre todo, sé que tiene miedo, a pesar de sus continuos intentos de enmascararlo bajo el sarcasmo. Lo que más le turba es su condición de cheyek, de niño. A la edad de catorce años, todos los chicos de la Tribu pasan por el comúnmente denominado ritual glacial. Deben esquivar los icebergs desde sus barcos y, cuando lo consiguen, pasan a ser kwekpo, hombres. Además, se pone en su frente alguno de los símbolos sagrados de mi pueblo, según cómo haya ido la prueba: la marca del valor, de la confianza, de la libertad… Mi hermano aún no ha realizado ese ritual, pues los hombres se fueron a luchar a la guerra cuando ambos éramos aún pequeños, pero se toma su supuesta condición de «jefe tribal» de forma muy seria: caza, reconstruye el muro de nieve e intenta enseñar a los niños del poblado técnicas de lucha, lo cual en mi opinión es algo bastante poco útil. A veces se va solo por la banquisa a practicar con su boomerang, su posesión más preciada, regalo de nuestro padre. Ahora observo que ha crecido varios centímetros el pasado otoño y las mangas del amauti, su abrigo con capucha, le caen pequeñas.  
Dejo de preocuparme por el estado de la indumentaria de Sokka, que ni a él mismo le importa, y me centro en buscar alguna presa que llevarnos a la boca esta noche. Estamos en el más absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por el roce de la canoa con el agua y nuestras respiraciones pausadas. Nos encontramos rodeados de icebergs gigantescos y bloques de hielo que flotan a la deriva. De repente, veo un pez. Por sus aletas moradas, distingo una carpa de mar. Qué raro. La carpa abandona el mar en invierno para buscar aguas más cálidas. ¿Cómo cazarla? De repente, creo que esta es una ocasión idónea para poner en práctica el Dominio.  
Nací con el don de dominar el agua nada más nacer. La Gran-Gran me ha contado la historia innumerables veces, pues nunca se cansa de rememorar ese tipo de episodios familiares. Su favorito, sin duda, es cuando Sokka y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el cobertizo porque habíamos intentado coger azúcar sin permiso de nuestra madre. Pero eso es otra historia.  
Nací, cómo la mayoría de maestros del agua, en lo más profundo del invierno. Nada más abrir los ojos, Arala, la maestra del agua que asistía el parto a mi madre, le comunicó:  
-Kya, tu hija ha nacido con el Don –dijo mientras me lavaba, me vestía y me tendía en el regazo de mi madre.  
-¿El… el Don? –preguntó desconcertada Kya-. Pero no ha habido maestros del agua en mi familia por generaciones y…  
-Tui no contempla sandeces como los antepasados a la hora de otorgar el Don –replicó con dureza Arala-. Tu hija ha sido bendecida con la más alta distinción entre nuestra gente. Está destinada a servir con fidelidad a su Tribu y a convertirse, algún día, Tui mediante, en una Maestra del Hielo.  
-Maestra… -murmuró mi madre, dirigiendo a mi abuela una mirada de puro aturdimiento.  
Dejaron entrar a mi padre, Hakkoda, que llevaba en brazos a Sokka. La abuela dice que siempre recordará la cara que puso cuando me vio. También murmuró «Maestra…» como mi madre y me cogió en brazos maravillado.  
Así, a los seis años, como marca la tradición, empecé mi aprendizaje del Dominio con Arala, pero la Nieve Negra me impidió seguir con las lecciones adecuadamente. Arala murió y, desde entonces practico sola el Dominio e intento aprender por mi cuenta los movimientos, pero son terriblemente difíciles.  
Nadie sabe cómo los maestros distinguen a los que tienen el Don. Los únicos maestros que he visto han sido Arala y el Maestro Hielo de mi tribu y no vi nada excepcional en ellos. Supongo que debo tener más avanzado mi Dominio para poder ver ese tipo de cosas.   
De vuelta a la canoa, empiezo a respirar hondo, repetidamente, hasta que mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajan. Observo el constante cambio del agua, sus corrientes, las olas, las mareas. Agua. Dádiva de vida. Pero, de repente, una oleada de aire frío azota mi rostro sin piedad y toda concentración desaparece. Tengo un escalofrío y me arrebujo aún más en mi abrigo de piel. El temblor debe de haber sido grande, porque la madera lo ha retransmitido y ha llegado a mi hermano, que dice:  
-Ya sé que ir de caza te entusiasma muchísimo, pero deberías contener los nervios si no quieres asustar a las presas -me mira por encima del hombro y esboza una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Tienes frío?  
-No, estoy bien, gracias -respondo secamente, irritada y un poco dolida. ¿Qué clase de maestra soy si hasta la más nimia brisa puede distraerme?  
-Intenta estar calladita, anda –me guiña el ojo y me da la espalda, al acecho de pescado.  
Vuelvo a dirigir la vista a la carpa, que parece un poco ida, ya que nos está siguiendo. Ya deberían saber que cuando se acerca una canoa deben huir. Vuelvo a respirar hondo, concentrándome en el agua que hay alrededor de la carpa. Me levanto con cuidado sobre la canoa y empiezo a realizar los movimientos gráciles y sencillos que Arala me enseñó. «Siente el agua, deja que fluya cerca de ti, que te acaricie, que te mime». Sus palabras me vienen a la mente, así como su voz dura y hosca. Lenta, muy lentamente, consigo levantar una bola de agua del mar, con la carpa dentro, al parecer sin tener ni idea de lo que está pasando. Podría estarse quietecita, su constante movimiento me impide concentrarme lo suficiente. Pero la bola sigue delante de mí. No se ha desintegrado, como sucede siempre que practico este movimiento. Eso me entusiasma y, sin perder el Dominio, grito a mi hermano:  
-!Sokka! ¡Sokka! ¡Sokka, mira… lo he conseguido! -le digo emocionada.  
-Katara, por Tui, ¡cállate! –mi hermano también se levanta, visiblemente enfadado, sin apartar la vista de la superficie del agua-. ¡Has espantado a todo un banco de peces! De verdad, Katara…  
-¡Pero Sokka, tengo uno!   
Ya no. Los gritos y el balanceo de la canoa provocado por el berrinche de Sokka han hecho que la carpa escape de su prisión de agua y que yo pierda el control sobre la bola, que finalmente se estrella contra Sokka, mojándolo por completo. Él pega un sobresalto y se lleva las manos a la cara.  
-¿Por qué siempre que haces tu magia rara tengo que acabar mojado? -me chilla mientras se enjuaga los ojos.  
-¡Sabes perfectamente que no es magia! –le contraataco-. ¡Y sabes perfectamente que odio que digas eso! El Dominio del agua…  
-Es un arte antiguo que blablablá nuestro pueblo blablablá los espíritus Tui y La. Ya lo sé, Katara –pone los ojos en blanco, ahora más tranquilo-. El agua estaba helada -Tirita.  
-¿Quieres la manta? –se la acerco y la coge enfurruñado.   
-Si yo ya sabía que traerte aquí conmigo sólo iba a dar problemas. Qué esperar de una mujer…   
Oh no, hermanito. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.  
\- ¡SOKKA! -De verdad que a veces me saca de mis casillas- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy inútil simplemente por ser una chica? ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy inútil, en primer lugar? ¿Quién te lava la ropa? ¿Quién te hace la cama cada día para que don jefe pueda irse a jugar con su boomerang? ¿Quién…? –De repente, se encoje contra el suelo de la canoa, al parecer aterrado, y murmura «Katara, p-para, por favor…» pero eso sólo me da más cuerda-. ¿Que pare? ¿QUE PARE? Desde que murió mamá que yo me he encargado de todo. No te ha faltado nada nunca. ¿Y cómo me lo AGRADECES? Eres un… un… -chillo de frustración, las palabras no me vienen a la cabeza, tengo un bloqueo mental y todo por culpa de Sokka.  
\- ¡Perdón Katara!... Katara…¡¡¡¡Katara el iceberg!!!! –exclama señalando algo detrás de mí.  
Me giro y descubro que con mi ira he hecho Dominio sin darme cuenta, y he resquebrajado la parte superior del iceberg más cercano. Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo de añadir nada más, el iceberg se rompe y sale a flote todo el bloque de hielo, formando una gigantesca ola que tumba la canoa, a nosotros y a cualquier posibilidad de comer algo esta noche.  
El agua azota sin piedad mi piel. Se cuela a través del amauti y se instala en mi cuerpo. A duras penas, y ayudada por Sokka, consigo llegar hasta el iceberg que acaba de emerger.   
-Muy bien, Katara, felicidades -gruñe Sokka mientras palpa con las manos la hendiduras en el hielo y consigue subirse al iceberg-. Nos acabas de condenar a una muerte lenta y horrible por hipotermia. Te podrían dar una medalla y todo, porque claro…  
Sigue quejándose mientras me ayuda a subir, y aún está hablando cuando hecho una mirada a nuestro alrededor, intentando dilucidar cómo salir de aquí. La canoa se gobierna sola, y la veo a lo lejos, perdiéndose entre el hielo. Me doy la vuelta y miro al iceberg. Es extrañamente hermoso. Tiene una forma completamente redonda y desprende una suave luz azul. Siento algo en su interior… Parece una sombra muy grande… negra… Por Tui, pienso con un retortijón en las tripas, ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?  
-Sokka, calla un momento, hazme el favor -interrumpo su perorata pesimista-. Creo que ahí dentro hay alguien.  
-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Absolutamente maravilloso! ¿Qué más puede estropearme la expedición?  
Me sigue hasta la pared de hielo y pegamos las narices para intentar ver algo. El problema de la canoa ha quedado en segundo plano. Es una forma pequeña y delgada… ¿Un niño? La luz azul proviene de una flecha que parece estar tatuada en su frente. Está en posición de meditación, con lo dos puños juntos. Las flechas de sus manos también brillan. Parece estar bien, parece vivo.  
-Sokka… -susurro-. Creo que es un niño.  
-Tienes razón -dice él en el mismo tono de voz-. ¿Crees que está vivo?  
-No lo sé -respondo oteando el interior del iceberg.  
Pasan unos instantes, en los que los dos no sabemos qué hacer. Entonces Sokka me coge de la mano y me dice:   
-Katara, vámonos de aquí. Esto no me gusta.  
-¡Estás loco! -digo airada-. ¡Ese niño necesita ayuda!  
-Katara, tú sí que estás loca, ya no podemos hacer nada por él, a saber cuánto tiempo lleva… ¡EH!  
Sin pensármelo dos veces, le agarro el sable que prende de su espalda y empiezo a aporrear la gruesa pared de hielo. Una y otra vez, noto como se van haciendo fisuras en el hielo. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, las fisuras se extienden por el iceberg y explota soltando una gran cantidad de viento. Es un aire hermético, extraño, que huele a algo antiguo y desconocido. Grito de miedo y suelto el sable, que cae a la nieve sin contemplación. Sokka me lanza al suelo y me cubre con su cuerpo gritando «¡Inconsciente!». Un haz de luz azul sale del destrozado iceberg y llega a parar al cielo, iluminándolo todo durante un momento. Pasado el estruendo, veo cómo un cuerpo de color naranja cae débilmente delante de mí. Me desenvuelvo del abrazo de oso de mi hermano y, temblando de la impresión me acerco al niño. Es bajito y delgado, y parece dormido. Le sostengo al cabeza entre mis manos, y vuelvo a distinguir la flecha azul gravada en su frente. Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Un Maestro del Aire. Oh, Tui, el avatar.


End file.
